1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to counters. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a counter circuit, an analog-to-digital converter, and an image sensor including the same and a method of correlated double sampling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art counter circuits may be used in various electronic devices for converting valid physical quantities, such as light intensity, sound intensity, and time to digital signals.
For example, image sensors are devices that capture images as detected optical signals, and generate corresponding digital data using inherent properties in semiconductor materials. The image sensors include an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) for converting analog signals from a pixel array to digital signals. The ADC may be implemented with a counter circuit that performs a counting operation using clock signals.
Operating speed and power consumption of the counter circuit may affect a performance of devices and systems including the counter circuit.